


Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 3 : The Letters From No One

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19





	Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 3 : The Letters From No One

Previously on melody amd harry potter and the philosopher's stone :

"That's the chapter" remus said as he marked the page to the next chapter and closed the book

Now of Melody and Harry potter and the philosopher's stone :

"I'll read next" Gideon said putting his hand up

Remus passed it to Sirius who then passed it to Hermione who passed it to Ron who then passed it to Dumbledore who then finally passed it to Gideon. Gideon opened the book up to the first page of chapter three and started reading out loud.

Chapter Three : The Letters From No one

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned harry his longest ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new cine-camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs Figg as she crossed privet drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and gordan were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.

The rest of them were all quite happy to join Dudley's favourite sport harry hunting. This was why harry spent as much time as possible put of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope.

When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had a place at uncle Vernons old school, smeltings. Piers polkiss was going there, too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to stone wall high, the local comprehensive. Dudley thought this was very funny.

"Why did he think it was funny?"Alice said out loud thoughtfully.

'They stuff people's heads down the toilet first day at stone wall,' He told harry. 'Want to come upstairs and and practice?'

"He better not have"james said

'No thanks,' said harry. 'The poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick.'

There were laughs heard through out the room.

Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. One day in July, aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his smeltings uniform, leaving harry at Mrs Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.

She let harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

"That poor chocolate"melody and remus muttered

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst in to tears and said she couldn't believe it was her ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown up.

Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh. There was a horrible smell in the kitchen next morning. When harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

'What's this?' He asked aunt Petunia.

Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

'Your new school uniform,' she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

'Oh,' He said. 'I didn't realise it had to be so wet.'

"Sarcasm won't work on her harry"lily said to him

"I know that now"he replied to his mother

'Don't be stupid,' snapped aunt Petunia.

'I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished.'

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at stone wall high like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.  
They heard the click of the letter box and flop of letters on the doormat.

'Get the post, Dudley,' said uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

 

"He actually made him get the mail?"Ginny said to no one in particular

"Just wait"harry replied

'Make harry get it.'

'Get the post, harry.'

'Make Dudley get it.'

'Poke him with your smeltings stick, Dudley.'

Harry dodged the smeltings stick and went to get the post. Three things lay on the doormat: a post card from uncle Vernons sister marge, who was holidaying on the isle of Wight, a brown evenlope that looked like a bill and a letter for harry.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives

Melody grumbled at the mention of harry never being told about or know about her till finding out about hogwarts.

He didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

Mr H. Potter   
The Cupboard Under the stairs   
4 privet drive  
Little whinging   
Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

'Hurry up, boy!' Shouted uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

'What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?'He chuckled at his own joke.

"What kind of sick joke is that?"Sirius said disgusted

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed uncle Vernon the bill and the post card, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow envelope. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust and flipped overctge post card.

'Marge's ill,'He informed aunt Petunia. 'Ate a funny whelk . . .'

'Dad!'said Dudley suddenly. 'Dad, Harry's got something!'

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by uncle Vernon.

'That's mine!' Said harry, trying to snatch it back.

'Who'd be writing to you?'sneered uncle Vernon,

shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

'P-p-petunia!'He gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but uncle Vernon held it high out his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

'Vernon! Oh my goodness Vernon!'

"Ugh we don't need that mental image"remus , Sirius and the twins muttered disgusted.

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his smeltings stick.

'I want to read that letter,'He said loudly.

'I want to read it,'said harry furiously, 'as it's mine.'

'Get out, both of you,'croaked uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside it's envelope.

Harry didn't move.

'I WANT MY LETTER!' He shouted.

" Oh dear God he has your temper lily"remus said flinching knowing what her temper was like

"You think that's bad,"Harry replied,

"melody has both of your tempers"harry continued

Lily and James looked at each other then at melody and gulped.

"Yeah she can be pretty scary when she wants to be"Bill added on

'Let me see it!'demanded Dudley.

'OUT!'roared uncle Vernon,

and he took both harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them in to the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyboard;

Dudley won, so harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

'Vernon,'aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice,

'Look at the address how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?'

'Watching - spying- might be following us,' muttered uncle Vernon wildly.

'But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-'

Harry could see uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

'No,' He said finally. 'No, well ignore it. If they don't get an answer . . . Yes, that's best . . . We won't do anything. . .'

'But-'

'I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?, especially seeing her he'd get even more dangerous nonsense ideas and that come out'

That evening when he got back from work, uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before he visited harry in his cupboard.

'Where's my letter?'Harry, the moment uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. 'Who'd writing to me?'

'No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,' said uncle Vernon shortly. 'I have burned it.'

'It was not a mistake,'said harry angrily. ' It had my cupboard on it.'

'SILENCE!'yelled uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face in to a smile, which looked quite painful.

'Er yes, harry about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking . . . You're really getting a bit big for it . . . We think it might be nice if you moved in to Dudley's second bedroom.'

'Why?' Said harry.

"Why'd you question it?"fabian asked

"Because i used to him being like that so I was suspious of it of course I was gonna question it"harry replied

Don't ask questions!'snapped his uncle. 'Take this stuff upstairs, now.'

The Dursleys house had four bedrooms one for uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, one for visitors usually uncle Vernons sister marge, one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit in to his first bedroom. It only took harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to his room.

He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next doors dog in the corner was Dudley's first ever television set, which he'd put his foot through

when his favourite programme had been cancelled there was a large bird cage which once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air riffle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.

Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. From down stairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother

'I don't want him in there . . . I need that room . . . Make him get out . . .'

Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here with out it. Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet.

Dudley was in shock. Hed screamed, whacked his father with his smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the post arrived, uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted,

'There's another one! Mr H. Potter, the smallest bedroom, 4 privet drive-'

With a strangled cry, uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that harry had grabbed uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.

"You practicing harry?" Melody giggled

Ron and Hermione laughed along with her

"Maybe"harry said with a smirk on his face snickering

"Did you stick anything up it's nose?"Hermione giggled

"Nah had nothing to,and nothing would have been big enough"harry replied

The 4 of them burst in to fits of laughter and after a minute they called down

"What are you talking about?"gideon asked?

"You'll find out later on" Hermione replied with a small laugh

After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hot a lot by the smeltings stick, uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.

'Go to your cupboard - I mean your bedroom,' He wheeled at harry. 'Dudley - go - just - go.'

Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surkeu that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the the Dursleys. He stole down stairs with out turning on any of the lights. He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of privet drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door-

'AAAAARRRGH!'

Harry leapt in to the air he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat something alive!

Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror harry realised that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in sleeping bag, clearly making sure that harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.

He shouted at harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off in to the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right in to uncle Vernons lap. Harry could see the three letters addressed in green ink.

'I want-' He began,

but uncle Vernon was tearing the letters in to pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day.

He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if   
they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not   
like you and me," said Uncle Vernon,

trying to knock in a nail with the   
piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.   
On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they   
couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door,

slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small   
window in the downstairs bathroom.   
Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got   
out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and   
back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips"   
as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to   
Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each   
of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt   
Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious

telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone   
to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in   
amazement.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking   
tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade   
on his newspapers, "no damn letters today --"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught   
him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty

Melody leaned back in to Bill's chest she was craving something when she figured out it was strawberries she was craving she groaned and threw her head back on to Bill's shoulder, bill looked down at her smiling and raised an eyebrow at her the people around the room watching the couple.

"I know that look and groan-"bill said moving piece of hair out melody's face,

"what are you craving this time?" he finished

"I like need strawberries-"melody said dramactilly,

"nice fresh strawberries"she finished still being a little bit dramatic

Bill just chuckled at his wife, melody could feel his chest vibrate because of the laughter. Hermione was shaking her head at her best friend

"You really are something else el you really we"hermione said

"Hey! Strawberries a the best thing ever especially right now and I neeed them"melody laughed back with a giggle

"Your so lucky I always carry around strawberries now cause I know you"hermiom said

as she took out a punnet of fresh strawberries might be bag that she's had on her this whole time. Hermione got up from her chair next to Ron walked over to the empty chair next to bill and melody sat down and passed melody the punnet of strawberries over

"There you go now shh we wanna hear the them reading the book"hermione said smiling at her friend

"Thanks, mione your the best"melody said

as she leaned back in Bill's chest again openeing the punnet of strawberries , picking one up and taking a bite of it.

"Mmm best strawberries ever!"Melody said to no one particular

Ginny, Hermione and Luna giggled at their friend while Ron, harry , Fred, George and bill just laughed at her shaking their heads knowing exactly what melody is like when she has a craving.

"Do you crave strawberries a lot?"James asked melody

"They're my favourite fruit but since being pregnant they've pretty much all I've been wanting, cause i crave them so much I blame the little munchkin in my belly"melody said

as she rubbed her stomach before rest her hands on top of Bill's who's hands were still rested on her bump.

"Can we get back to the book Now?"gideon asked

"Yep,sorry craving had to fulfilled"melody said with a giggle

letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!"   
Uncle Vernon seized

Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.   
When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their   
faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters   
still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon,

trying to speak calmly but pulling   
great tufts out of his mustache at the same time.

" I want you all back   
here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some   
clothes. No arguments!"

He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared   
argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the   
boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.   
Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the   
head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and   
computer in his sports bag.

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they   
were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and   
drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake'em off... shake 'em   
off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was   
howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd   
missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone   
so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the   
outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds   
and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on   
the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and   
wondering....

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for   
breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the   
hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk."

She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

Mr. H. Potter   
Room 17   
Railview Hotel   
Cokeworth

Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out   
of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon,

standing up quickly and following   
her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested   
timidly,

hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly   
what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the   
middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in   
the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle   
of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of   
a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked

Aunt Petunia dully late that   
afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside   
the car, and disappeared.   
It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dud ley   
sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I   
want to stay somewhere with a television. "

Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -- and you   
could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of   
television -- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of   
course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -- last year, the Dursleys   
had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.   
Still, you weren't eleven every day

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long,

thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd   
bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what   
looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was   
the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was   
certain, there was no television in there.

 

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his   
hands together.

"And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his   
boat!"

A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather   
wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below   
them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their   
necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like   
hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding,   
led the way to the broken-down house.   
The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind   
whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was   
damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four   
bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked   
and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance   
of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately   
agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.   
As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the   
high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the   
filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second

room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle

Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find   
the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest,   
most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry   
couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable,   
his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the   
low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of   
Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat   
wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and   
watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would   
remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the   
roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.   
Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of   
letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.   
Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like   
that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was   
the rock crumbling into the sea?   
One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...   
nine -- maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him -- three... two...   
one...

BOOM.   
The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the   
door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

"That's the chapter, who's reading next?"Gideon said as he held the book up


End file.
